1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power system for a vehicle, and a vehicle having the power system.
2. Discussion of the Background
JP-A-2006-153091 discloses a vehicle adapted to control a transmission using a hydraulic pressure, in which an oil temperature sensor for detecting the state of hydraulic oil is disposed in the vicinity of the transmission, and JP-A-6-270721 discloses a vehicle adapted to control a variable valve using the hydraulic pressure, in which the oil temperature sensor is disposed in the vicinity of the variable valve mechanism.
The contents of JP-A-2006-153091 and JP-A-6-270721 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
However, in the configuration as disclosed in JP-A-2006-153091 and JP-A-6-270721, in which oil state detectors such as an oil temperature sensor, a hydraulic pressure sensor, a viscosity sensor, and so on are disposed in the vicinity of the hydraulically operated device such as the transmission and the variable valve mechanism operated using the hydraulic pressure, the oil state detectors are necessary for the respective hydraulically operated devices, so that the number of components increase.